


kei's first time drunk

by spells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, KuroTsukki Fluff Week 2018, M/M, POV First Person, Piggyback Ride, Prompt Fic, Story-Telling, Underage Drinking, always...... i always fall back on that im so SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spells/pseuds/spells
Summary: This is my version of Kei’s first time drunk. If you want to hear his, then go ask him.





	kei's first time drunk

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for alcohol+underage drinking!
> 
> **day six** : _piggyback ride_ | ~~sleep talking | books/movies~~

This is my version of Kei’s first time drunk. If you want to hear his, then go ask him. Obviously, he’s going to alter every moment so that he doesn’t seem like such a drunken fool, but I’m being honest in every second of my story-telling. I speak the truth, and nothing but the truth.

It was sometime before the start of my last term of third year, probably in mid-August, or something of the sorts. I still don’t know why Karasuno was in Tokyo – had it been just Kei, or just any of his teammates, that’d be fine, but the whole team was in town for some reason, and although I am not one to question such things, it has just always been a huge mystery to me.

Bo was going to throw a house party – and he did throw it, do not be mistaken by my language -, and when we heard that Karasuno was in town, we were the bigger men and obviously invited all of them, to celebrate summer and their presence, and to just get wasted. Of course, always to just get wasted.

Half of their team was skeptical about the party, while half was extremely glad to be there. The shrimp, of course, went off somewhere with Kenma as soon as he saw him. They’re too cute, the two of them. I am so proud of my child. Their captain, as scary and bitter as he tried to be, seemed nothing but relaxed and relieved about his opportunity. He looked a little like he wanted to take care of all of them while they hung out at the party, but their benched setter – the pretty one – didn’t let him, and they also disappeared somewhere before I could catch them.

Either way, I wasn’t paying that much attention to them.

As soon as their captain confirmed all of their presences, Bo and I got very excited at the prospect of Kei coming. We wanted to know how he was at a party, if he ever let loose, or if he was just a cold tower of dangling limbs, with nothing but perfect composure.

When he entered Bokuto’s house, looking down at everything and walking like a vertical stick-bug, I knew I wanted to mess with him in some way. Of course, I didn’t want to get him shitfaced and all of that – I’m better than that -, but I wanted to try and see if he’d let loose at all. Because, when it comes down to it, he had begun warming up to us, across the nights in training camp.

I approached him when he was standing awkwardly in the foyer, and wrapped my arm around his shoulder playfully, “Hey, glasses!”

“Kuroo-san,” he said, and I could taste the bitterness in his voice. I didn’t mind it, and widened my grin.

“You look extremely relaxed, I didn’t think you were capable of such a thing!” I raised an eyebrow to see how he’d react, and he just rolled his eyes subtly. “I’m sure you’re going to have a lot of fun with us tonight, am I correct?”

Before he could reply, or walk away, Bokuto walked closer, smiling, and I could tell he had similar intentions to mine. “Absolutely, bro! Tonight’s gonna be awesome!”

Kei grumbled something under his breath, but I wasn’t paying enough attention to make it out. I could feel him tense and tight under my arm, but that only made me more eager, more excited to coax him into opening up – even if he did it in an explosion, too tired and upset with me. I didn’t care.

The only problem was, it was Bo’s party, and I had helped him plan the whole thing. What that means is, everyone there knew me, and all of them were my friends, from volleyball and not. So, I didn’t have all the time in the world to spend with Kei – I had to greet my friends, spend time with them, enjoy myself. I realized that as I led Kei into the kitchen, where all the gods worked in my favor and I found Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” I grinned then, happy that things were working out. He looked at me dryly, skeptically, the same way he looks at everyone that isn’t Bokuto.

He nodded shortly, and a beat too late I realized he was greeting Kei. It didn’t matter – I just kept talking.

“Could you take care of my little four-eyed friend for me?” I pushed Kei lightly towards him, and neither of them seemed to mind much. In fact, Kei appeared to be thankful that I let him go, and it only made me happier. Everything really was working out. “I’m gonna be hanging out somewhere, probably in the living room or the backyard – if anything, you know where to look!”

I turned and was almost out of the kitchen when something occurred to me, and I looked back and winked, “Try not to enjoy yourself too much, yeah, Tsukki?”

Basically, he looked like he wanted to kill me. It was adorable.

Since this is not the point of the story, I’m not going to delve very deeply on what I did with my friends, or who my friends are. It’s a whole gang of many different folks, and I’d spend hours just trying to explain them all to you. Since I want to tell you about Kei, I’m going to gloss over this part. Don’t come to me bothered that I didn’t explain every minute of that night in excruciating detail, because we all know, that is not our goal here.

I spent about an hour talking to my friends, hanging out with them. I barely saw time pass, it was so fun. I had nothing to worry about, until I saw one of Kei’s teammates walking past, and remembered that he was there. Like the kind soul I am, I needed to check up on him, see how much he was enjoying himself. I excused myself from my friends for a quick minute and walked back to the kitchen, where he was expected to be.

Surprisingly, not he nor Akaashi were anywhere to be seen.

Since Bokuto’s house isn’t big, I didn’t have to spend too long looking for them. I ventured into the backyard, and there he was, sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him, looking confused and a little dizzy, like he’d just taken a beating.

He had his cheeks red and his mouth slightly open, and it was so unlike him, I immediately started to question whether that was actually Kei. Frowning, I got closer, and was about to crouch and start speaking with him when he jumped up and stood, almost giving me a heart attack.

As soon as he saw me, he giggled in a way he would never allow himself. He stumbled forward, as if he hadn’t really managed to stand, and if I hadn’t caught him, he would have fallen face-first on the floor.

The situation was a lot worse than I’d imagined, as you can tell.

“Woah, hang in there, Tsukki,” I chuckled, a little nervous, and pushed him back on his feet before letting go of his shoulders.

Suddenly, he took my hands and put them right back, and it shocked me so much that I didn’t reach in time to pull away. He pouted, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “You don’t have,” hiccup, “to let go.”

I did not blush.

Since I knew that sober Kei would never do something like this, and would probably regret it as soon as he wasn’t drunk, I tried to pull away. Somehow, however, he still had an iron grip, and his hands kept mine tight in place. I didn’t want to force it too much, of course, because that would just be shitty. It only took me a couple of seconds to think of a way out that kept Kei safe, and I decided on it quickly.

“Say, Tsukki,” I started, and he tilted his head, expectant. “Is your team staying in a hotel?”

He nodded slowly, eyes wide open, like he was scared of me. Still kept my hands on him, though. I was starting to get uncomfortable – I felt like I wasn’t being fair to him.

“Your whole team, right? Coach, and everything?”

“Yes,” he said, shortly. He looked a little surprised, dry, indifferent. He looked normal again, like his emotions had just shifted completely in a matter of seconds. Even if it seemed unexpected, I knew it wasn’t unlikely for a drunk person.

It was a terrible idea to send him back to his hotel like that, drunk and wobbly. I had to ask Bokuto if he could stay at his for the night, and leave the next morning with his team, and ask Sawamura if he thought that would work. Gently, very gently, I slid my hands away from Kei, and he pouted again.

“Stay here, okay? I’ll be right back. Just going to sort some things out.”

He flopped down to the ground, and I was scared for a millisecond before I realized he was fine, crossing his arms like an angry toddler. “Don’t take long, Kuroo-san.”

I barely had to ask Bokuto before he consented. I knew it was going to be a bit more complicated to talk with Sawamura, but I hoped he’d be okay with it. More than that, I hoped he wouldn’t get mad at Kei for drinking, and mad at me for letting him – because even though I wasn’t directly related to his drunkenness, I still felt like I was somewhat at fault here, even if I wasn’t sure why.

Sawamura was far harder to find than Kei had been. Finally, I spotted him in one of the upstairs bedrooms, uh… In the company of the setter. I waited for him outside the room, and he turned up, already looking a little angry at me for having interrupted him. I grinned my way out of it, though, the way a star like me always can. The key is charisma, take notes.

“What now, Kuroo?”

“Glasses is wasted,” I said quickly, cutting straight to the issue.

“What? Glasses?”

“Tsukki. He’s really drunk.”

“What?!”

Let me make it clear that Sawamura really was not helping.

“Listen, Sawamura, your teammate is drunk and I don’t think it’s a good idea to take him back to your coach looking like that. He can sleep here and go back to the hotel tomorrow morning. Okay?”

He blinked for a few seconds, processing it all. He was a little disheveled, from his indoor activities, and was not following very easily. Eventually, he rolled his eyes, and nodded, “Okay. But don’t do anything shitty, Kuroo.”

“I wouldn’t ever!” I started, but he had already gone back inside the room.

I made my way downstairs and outside, and found Kei sulking right where I’d left him. Except, now, he had a fresh-looking can of beer in his hand.

“Oh, no, no, no,” I rushed towards him and pulled the can right out of his hands, giving it away to the first person that passed behind me. He stood up slowly, looking upset, but I held him back before he punched me – he had a murderous look in his eye, you never know. “No more drinking for you, Tsukki.”

He immediately pouted, but also reached up and touched the hand I was holding him with. Not like he had before, not keeping it in place. It was more like he was acknowledging it, accepting it. As if he was showing me that he didn’t mind. Again, I didn’t blush, but it was still very cute. I knew I’d never get something like this again, him being nice to me, so as much as I wanted to enjoy it, I knew it wasn’t right.

“I think you should go to bed. Can you go up the stairs?”

He nodded fiercely and took a step forward with confidence, like the start of a hike. It was a bit disappointing to see him trip on his feet, since he looked so excited, but I still caught him, and laughed. “Do you want some help there, Tsukki?”

He leaned – fell, kind of – forward, closer to me, and I pulled away a little bit while still keeping him from the floor. Kei smelled like beer and dirt, although there were faint bits of perfume mixed in there. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “Can you carry me?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good-”

His forehead dropped until it hit my shoulder, and I could both hear and feel him whine against my shirt, “Please, Kuroo-san?”

Now that I stop to think about it, I don’t think I blushed at all that night? I mean, sorry, that’s off topic. He asked me like that, all gentleness and soft words, so I decided I could be kind right back, and yeah, I could carry him, it wouldn’t be a big deal. So I turned, to let him climb on, and with a bit of struggle, he finally managed to.

My friends stared as I walked inside the house and to the stairs, slowly. Some of them giggled, but I ignored them. I was the bigger person, I thought to myself, and I could very well give my friend a piggyback ride normally, without having to worry about it at all.

I almost took him into the room where Sawamura was, since that was the guest room in Bokuto’s house, but right before I turned the doorknob, I remembered there were already people inside. I quickly scooted backwards and went for Bo’s room, deciding to tell him later that his bed was already occupied for the night. He could sleep in the guest room, once Sawamura and his setter were gone.

It was a bit of an effort to lie him down on the bed carefully, without making him hit his head somewhere. I managed, eventually, and straightened his position. I had to find a blanket inside Bokuto’s wardrobe, since Kei’d fallen on top of all the others, and I did my best to put it on top of him.

“You’re so nice, Kuroo-san,” he said, after a yawn. He was already falling apart, sleepy, and I could tell his eyelids were heavy because of how long it took him to blink. I remember that image vividly, seeing him there, lying on Bokuto’s bed. I had forgotten to turn the light on, so it was just the streetlight and the moon lighting him up, but I could still see him so clearly.

I don’t know how, or when, my heart thawed like that. I felt like a fool. He looked like one.

“Thanks, Tsukki,” I grinned, and it wasn’t like any other time. I knew I needed to get out of there, alright – I just couldn’t get myself to do it.

“Thank you,” yawn, “Kuroo-san.”

He kept saying my name, using honorifics, almost in every sentence. And while it was a little odd, it also made me feel like a mess. It still does, whenever he does that to tease me. It’s my Achilles’ heel.

I took his glasses off, folded them and set them carefully amidst the mess of Bokuto’s nightstand. “Good night, Tsukki,” I sighed, and left him there. He was probably out before I even left the room, but I don’t know. That’s the last I saw of him for another while.

That’s the truth, the whole truth, about his first time drunk. He’s become less of a lightweight since then, but I’ve learned that he’s always clingy when he’s drunk, always so different to what he is like, sober. Either way, it’s cute. He’s cute.

Anyway, that’s all. The end. Is that good?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/karasunya)
> 
> if u follow me on twitter u know how much i struggled w this one - i wrote it thrice, each time a different story. the time setting is a mess for this one, idek how to explain it, sorry . i hope yall liked this! comments, kudos, nd bookmarks make my days, i stg. time to crawl back into my hole - see yall tomorrow!


End file.
